The Blue Cat's Ghost
by Utamaru
Summary: Chichiri has someone from his past return to haunt him. Now this person is putting loyalty to the test, for who is more important Tasuki, your best friend, or someone you lost once who you dare not loose again?
1. The Blue Cat's Ghost

Chapter 1  
The Blue Cat's Ghost  
  
  
Utamaru: Hello and welcome to the story of the Blue Cat's Ghost!  
Ninia: Don't worry it doesn't really have a g~~........  
Utamaru: *grabs Ninia's mouth* Hehe....don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's talking about. So anyway lets just...get on with this story shall we.  
Ninia: *gets free* Ya because this is going to be a good one. I mean hey, what happens when a life changing event occurs that could change Chichiri's life forever?   
Utamaru: Okay, you've said enough. Anyway on with the story shall we!?  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a mild day in the unknown world that was caged inside the book. The book, The Universe of the Four Gods.  
Here, walking towards the palace to see the emperor, Hotohori, we find the main characters of this story.  
Chichiri, the blue haired monk, Tasuki, the braindead bandit, Nuriko the crossdressing queer, and Chiriko the youngest yet the smartest of them all. It is now where our story begins.  
The gang walked through the market towards Hotohori's palace to get something to eat after a long days work.  
"You know Nuriko, next time maybe you could let us help you dispose of the dragon instead of just knocking the whole cave down on it," Tasuki said as they reached the fish cart.  
"Well I didn't see you letting anyone in to help when we went up against that ice monster now did you fang boy?"  
"What's that?"  
"You heard me."  
"Why I oughta!"  
"Bring it on buster."  
DAAAA!!"  
"You said it Chichiri. I don't think they'll ever get along."  
"Yep Chiriko, we're doomed no da," Chichiri says sighing.  
They headed towards the palace, once again, Nuriko and Tasuki staggering behind quite aware of the others movements.   
When they finally reached the steps, they heard a spine tingling scream.  
"Stop squirming you runt."  
Over in an alley was a young blue haired girl dressed in dark pants and a long sleeved white shirt. There were two men each holding a knife next to her. On her face and arms were cuts dripping blood. Across her face was also a large scar.  
One of the men lunged at the girl and sliced her arm with the knife. She went down to her knees clenching her arm.  
"You pesky brat. You're not a women but a mere child...you won't be much be fun," he said in a gruff tone.  
"Rekka Shinen!!"  
Tasuki sent a flame hurling into the alley torchin' the two guys. As the smoke cleared they looked to find the young female gone.  
"Now where do you suppose she went off to?" Nuriko asked.  
"Don't know, don't care," Tasuki responded in his usual shruggish manner as they stepped on the guys' backs walking through the alley.  
They turned to look at Chichiri who just stood there staring at the two strays.  
"Hey you okay Chiri?" Nuriko asked puzzled.  
"Ya Chichiri," Chriko added, "you okay?"  
Chichiri shook his head as though he had just come out of a trance.   
"Ya, I'm fine. Let's go."  
Knowing Chichiri would most likely tell them if they were in any danger they decided not to pressure him and they went to the palace.  
  
After eating Hotohori out of house and home, he pronounced a problem to them.  
"The palace has a problem."  
"We all know that Hotohori, you're running it. That's a major problem."  
Hotohori shot a glare at Tasuki.  
"Anyway, there has been a thief in the palace, stealing valuables of very much importance. We call him the Blue Cat and many have come to believe he is a ghost."  
"So what's the prob Hoto?" Nuriko asked, "just sense him out and stop him."  
He shook his head.  
"I tried that. He hasn't been seen by anyone and I can't sense him out either. It's as though it really was a ghost."  
"Maybe he is." Chiriko said.  
They looked at him as though he had just screamed 'ALIENS ARE REAL!'.  
"I mean we were ghosts right? Perhaps we have another spirit wandering around the palace."  
"You know, you do have a point. If we were ghosts then I guess anyone could be right?" Hotohori remarked.  
"But Miaka and Tamahome aren't in our world and they are the only ones who can bring back the dead."   
"True. Hey Chichiri, what do ya think?"   
Chichiri sat at the end of the table with every bit of food still left on his plate. He looked up startled at the sound of his name.  
"Yes, what were we talking about no da?"  
"Hey Chichiri, are feeling all right?" Chiriko asked.  
"Yes, I just need to go lay down no da. Tired."  
He left the dinning table and went to his room, Tasuki following his every move with his gaze. Sighing he pulled off his Kasa and his shirt followed by his mask and placed them on his bed.  
*It can't be possible. They all died. No one survived.* He thought.  
*Its not possible* "It's not POSSIBLE!"Chichiri yelled slamming his fist into the wall.  
"I won't let some shadow haunt me! Not again! NOT AGAIN!"  
He went to go slam another fist into the wall when Tasuki grabbed it.  
"Huh?"  
"You'll hurt yourself doin' that,"Tasuki said, releasing his fist.  
"Tasuki..."  
"Chichiri," Tasuki looked at his scar and then his eye, "tell me what's wrong."  
"Tasuki.......it's nothing important no da. I just need to be alone."  
"You're a terrible liar Chichiri," Tasuki stated punching him in the face.  
Chichiri, thrown off guard, hit the ground hard.   
"What the he** was that for Tasuki!" he demanded.  
"For being such a jerk. Now tell me what's wrong?"  
He began to get up saying, "Its nothing okay, I already told you."  
"Wrong answer."  
Tasuki ran at Chichiri and rammed him up against the wall stopping his fist two inches away from his head from the calling of guards out in the hall.  
They looked at each other and then went running out into the hall. Tasuki and his red flaming hair followed by the half dressed monk.  
They ran down to the main vault to find Mitsukake healing two injured guards.   
"Mits, your back from Kutou, what happened?" Tasuki asked.  
"I don't know," he said in his deep voice, "though one said something about a blue cat or ghost something."  
"The Blue Cat's Ghost no da," Chichiri phrased. 


	2. Meet Cheeni

Meet Cheeni  
  
  
  
Utamaru: Welcome to chapter 2 of The Blue Cat's Ghost!!  
  
Ninia: This chapter is called Meet Cheeni!  
  
Utamaru: In this chapter we will introduce to you a few new cast members and get a bit more down into the dirt, sorta speak.  
  
Ninia: *grabs a shovel Utamaru: Ninia, what are you doing with that shovel?  
  
Ninia: you said we were doing to get down and dirty, so lets start diggin'.  
  
Utamaru: She has so much to learn...and I have so little PATIENCE!! Also, I have been getting reviews saying that Tasuki would not act that mean to Chichiri, but I assure you there is a perfectly good reason. Ninia: Ya, like PMS!! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Will they be all right?" Chiriko asked as Mitsukake entered the room.  
  
"Yes. They were just knocked out and will awaken soon."  
  
"I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. Oh if only I could sense him out. I can't run my kingdom this way!" Hotohori said clasping his sacred sword.  
  
"At least no one has been hurt yet Hoto, be grateful for that."  
  
The emperor gave out a sigh and loosened his grip. Before him stood three of the seven celestial warriors sworn to protect the Priestess of Suzaku. Nuriko, Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake gave their lives to protect her and would gladly do it again. Only three remained; Chichiri, Tasuki and Tamahome.  
  
"I think we should approach this in a private manner, and not alert the public," said Chiriko.  
  
"To late," Nuriko pointed out, "they all must of heard about it already."  
  
"Nuriko has a point," Hotohori stated in his commanding voice," I can not hide this from my people. I think I should put a warrant out for information towards this....er...ghost." If there was a ghost, none of the villagers would find him anyway so it does not really matter.  
  
"Uh, Hoto, not to interrupt your train of thought or anything but, where are Tasuki and Chichiri?" Nuriko questioned. Everyone looked around puzzled. They hadn't seen them since the accident.  
  
"Um........."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki walked through the streets of the kingdom, no doubt looking for trouble. He hummed a drinking song as he went, hands shoved deep down into his pockets. Across the way he saw the fruit man, Karsha, who was appearently have a little trouble with a costumer.  
  
"You can not steal from Karsha. No one steals from Karsha!" he said angrily. He licked his lips, "Unless you want to pay Karsha?"  
  
He had a tight grip on the wrist of the young, light blue haired girl, who by some coincidence, is the same one they saw earlier.  
  
"You wish you ass!" she exclaimed, kicking him in the shin.  
  
Frustrated, he lifted his knife high above her head, preparing to wack off a hand. Right when he began to lower it on her, Tasuki grabbed his arm and gave a tight squeeze forcing him to drop the knife.  
  
"Genrou, stay out of my business will ya!?"  
  
Tasuki let go of his arm and moved the girl in front of him.  
  
With a huge grin on his face he said, "Now Karsha, this is my business." He looked at the frightened girl then at Tasuki, giving out a giant laugh.  
  
"Genrou, you dog, why didn't you say so. You put a leash on that wild one."  
  
"Ya, well, she won't bother ya anymore. We best be on our way.  
  
"Not so fast," he said as they began to leave, " Tell me, how is this wild one of your anyway?"  
  
He saw a smirk crawl across his lips and rage began to burn inside of him. Still with a grip on the girl, he glared at Karsha and whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"You'll never find out."  
  
He walked with her into an alley and let her go.  
  
"Okay, get it over with," she said to him. He scratched his head, puzzled, then smirked.  
  
"Nah. I like it when thy run.  
  
She blinked twice then said as she began to turn around, "I won't give you the satisfaction." 


	3. Meet Cheeni Part 2

Meet Cheeni Part 2  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tasuki smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Three...two.....one." When he turned around she was gone. He laughed to himself and burried his hands deep in his pockets and walked off. Though the blue haired girl was interesting, he had worse things on his mind to worry about.  
  
  
  
The girl stepped through the crowd, feeling lost, alone as well as hungry, she looked for a place to get some food. She walked over to a cart and with her last coin bought a jug of water and three apples. As she drank some of the water, she overheard two women gossiping.  
  
"Well I heard that Tasuki saved a girl from a fire breathing dragon," one said.  
  
"No, no, no. It was a young lad from an ice lion," the other corrected.  
  
"Yes, well I heard that he saved two girls from a dragon and rescued a cat from a large forest oak with his bare hands, a third lady added after listening to them and the others nodded their heads.  
  
"Excuse me," she said quietly, breaking into their conversation. "Where can I find this Tasuki guy?" The ladies looked at her puzzled then burst into laughter.  
  
"I am sorry my dear, but no one can find Tasuki, he always finds you," with that they walked on continuing their conversation.  
  
"Well, I hope he finds me soon," she thought,"then hopefully, I can finally find my brother."  
  
  
  
Unaware that the guy she met earlier was Tasuki, she wandered around the city. As she finished her apples she began to feel the ground shake under her feet and she looked around as everyone started screaming and running. She looked to the market's entrance where she saw a large dragon standing about 5 stories tall. She was frozen in place by the sight of it and everyone else was gone in their houses.  
  
Tasuki came flipping over the dragon and scooped her up into his arms and he ran with the dragon right behind them. "You shouldn't stand there," he said. "you never know when you might be ran over by a mad-man on a dragon."  
  
She struggled to get free then his words got to her. She looked to the dragon and sure enough there was a man standing on his back, no, he was floating above his back. But how is that possible!? They reached a dead in in the alley and set her down.  
  
"Go over the wall, I'll take care of the dragon." She was willing to let him take care of the dragon but when it came to the wall.  
  
"Oh ya right, like I can get over a tewnty foot wall!?" He ignored her and pulled the fan from his back and flared it open. The dragon approached and the dark green haired man dressed all in black on the beast's back smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Care for another try flame-boy? 'Cause it looks to me like you want to end up just like your little friend." The little man laughed as Tasuki gritted his teeth.  
  
Bastard, he thought. He looked back to the cocky girl who was trying to get over the wall without preveil. He quckly grabbed her around her middle and he seemed to fly over the wall, though it was truly only a jump. His lost his balance when she moved and he hit the ground and rolled with her in her arms, hitting his back hard with her on top of him so she would not be harmed. He winced slightly as he rose and set the girl on her feet.  
  
"Run!" he ordered. She looked to him as though she was worried and he narrowed his eyes getting into a fighting stance. "Now!!" She did as she was told. The dragon flew over the wall with great ease, the man on its back barely moveing even with the large 'thud' when it landed.  
  
The girl ran and hid in an alley, watching as fire came from the fan and the dragon's mouth, the two pyro's clashing. Tasuki began to grow week and the man sent a black ball heading towards him as the dragin gave another powerful breath of fire. He dodged the fire, but the ball hit his fan and Tasuki fell back. Without thinking the young girl ran out to help the fallen fang-boy. Tasuki was ready to die, who knew the next blast would surely kill him and he said 'yes' to it. Unfortunately, he blue haired girl foiled his plans. He jumped up infront of her, the fan flying to his hand and he sent as much energy as he could into it to save her.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!!!"  
  
The blast was so large that he had been knocked out. When he came to he was sure of four things. One, that the man on the back of the dragon was gone, two, there was a beautiful blue haired girl leaning over him, three, she was safe and four, he had the worst headache of all time!  
  
"Oh look, you survived, damn. Oh well, better luck next time." Five...he hated her!!  
  
"Your welcome," he said as he slowly rose to his feet rubbing his head," I love almost dying to save stranger's lives too."  
  
He looked her over, dressed in her long white cut shirt and blue pants, he long blue hair tangled and messy, she looked like an angel in his eyes. On her face was a scar, a deep and old one, as well a new wound. He lightly moved some hair from her face to get a better look at it, her face lighting with a light blush as he did.  
  
"You might want to patch that up," he said lightly. Could it be? This crazy bandit has a heart? She asked herself. No he didn't.  
  
"I hate the sight of blood, and I don't want you passing out, I'd hate to carry you around everywhere." He smirked and her eyes lit with fire.  
  
"Why...you jerk!!" She turned and began to storm away until something caught Tasuki's eyes. He grabbed a hold of the hood of the cloak she wore, pulling her back and practically choking her.  
  
"Hey......wha.....sto.....can't.....breathe.... " she tried to get the words out through her closed throat.  
  
"Hmm...." he thought," I have seen this before..makes you go invisable...I think."  
  
"Genrou....sto...please......" He let go and she stumbled forward slightly, taking a deep breath and rubbing her neck.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!" Trying to kill me!?" She narrowed her eyes at him and was about strangle the stuffing out of him when he spoke.  
  
"Genrou?" He asked, looking at her almost in a confused state. She looked at him, the fire still buring in her eyes.  
  
"Ya..that's your name..that Karsha jerk called you that......" He thought for a moment. Oh ya! That was right, he did didn't he. He smiled and tugged on her cape playfully.  
  
"So, since you know my name, what is yours?" She pulled her cloak away from him and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped.  
  
"Alright None Of Your Business, what are you doing all alone out herewith this invisi cloak huh?"  
  
She glared at him. "The name is Cheeni and you don't need to know." Tasuki tilted his head to the side in curiosity and smirked closing his eyes. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began to walk off.  
  
"Then I guess you won't be needing my help now will you." sHe looked at him as he walked away and lowed her protective sheild a little.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother...." she said softly. Tasuki stopped and looked at her with a sly grin.  
  
"What was that? I must have something in my ear because I couldn't hear you." She growled at his smart mouth and made a slight fist.  
  
"I SAID I'M LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I can help you find him," he winked, "promise."  
  
She blinked and looked at him. "Really?" Could it be that she had found someone who would help her? All of her searching would become much easier this way. Perhaps she didn't need Tasuki after all. This Genrou guy would be just the ticket she had hoped for.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you," he said with an evil grin. He grabbed her hands swiftly and tighed them behind her back.  
  
"What!?...Why you mother fucking ass-"  
  
"Now now, my dear. Such foul language from a little lady such as yourself," he said with a small laugh. "Let's go to the castle shall we? I wonder how much they are giving for the Blue Cat's Ghost anyway?"  
  
Her mouth fell to the dirt path below her. What? But how? The cape! Oh dammit! Why did she keep wearing it? She cursed to herself, and at Tasuki and then the world.  
  
"Damn you Genrou, ypu can't do-"  
  
"That's better. Peace and quiet." He placed the hood over her head and walked on. The cloak had made her invisible but also made her impossible to hear. With a firm grip on her hands he led her to the palace. They entered and Chiriko looked at him as he seemed to well...be walking an invisible dog. Close enough right?  
  
"Hey Chiriko, guess what I caught?" The smallest of the seven Suazaku warriors walked over to him, followed by the others, and looked straight through the transparent Cheeni to the flame haired boy.  
  
"What is is Tasuki?"  
  
{Tasuki? Tasuki! Your name is TASUKI!?!?} Cheeni screamed, unheard by  
  
them because of the cloak.  
  
"I caught a cat. The Blue Cat's Ghost to be exact." They looked at him, their eyes wide and happy to finally be getting some where on theft.  
  
Hotohori looked at him and asked,"Is it true? Did you really capture him?"  
  
{Him? Him!? HIM!?!?}  
  
"Yes it is, but..I'll let it go." He released her hands and she rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Tasuki, why would you-" he started but then ceased as Tasuki pulled the hood of the cloak off of Cheeni as she headed towards the palace's exit. When she realized everyone could see her again, she slowly turned and looked at them all and swallowed hard, five pairs off eyes staring at her. Then........she snapped.  
  
"Why you!! You said your name was Genrou, and you are so mean..and you lied...and blah, blah...blah..blah...blah." As she went on Tasuki was just smiling and he looked up at Chichiri, a look of shock on his face as he walked into the room and saw Cheeni. Tasuki glanced between the two and then it hit him.  
  
"Okay, okay okay, OKAY!" he said interupting her as she ranted on and on about his promises and names.  
  
"You never asked me what my name was, you just assumed it was Genrou.  
  
Which it is but my friends call me Tasuki. And another thing, I kept my promise so ha!"  
  
She stopped and blinked looking around at everyone, who were all staring in 'aw' at how fast and how much she talked. For the first time, she realized she was screaming and yelling n the palace, but she didn't let it get to her. Even though the emporer was standing right next to her and she had just beem exposed for stealing his valuable items. Oops.  
  
"So...where's the promise then huh?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her her foot.  
  
"Tasuki," Hotohori interupted after contemplating if he should or not," What is going on?"  
  
"Well Hotohori, this is the Blue Cat's Ghost, her name is Cheeni and I made her a promise to find her brother, and I did." He pointed right past her to where the blue haired munk stood. She turned around and looked at the masked man. A smile crept across his lips and Tasuki's too, as everyone just watched on, utterly confused.  
  
"That's....he's...." she started as Tasuki nodded.  
  
"That's not my brother! Look at that face! He has no eyes, or a nose!! Not to mention that hair. Ever heard of a brush? You must use alot of gel to keep it sticking up like that!!"  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri fell over anime style. Chichiri stood and pulled his mask off.  
  
"That's harsh, no da. Good to see you too." Her look of anger changed to surprise then to joy as she ran over and hugged him tightly then stepped back slightly, blinking.  
  
"Oops. What I said earlier. LOVE the hair. It's to die for." Everyone laughed and Hotohori appraoched them.  
  
"Well this is touching and all, but there is still the matter of the theft and your punishment..which will be...." Everyone turned to him. their look of either shock, worry or in Tasuki's case anger....like always. "You must stay here as my guest for as long as you please. I welcome you....Cheeni." They all let out a sigh of releif and welcomed the new girl. As they did, Tasuki pulled Mitsukake aside and went into one of the rooms near by and locked the door.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chichiri had a sister he had thought was dead for years, and everyone has a new freind. But who was the man after Tasuki and why has he been acting so strange?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In Chapter 3: Spark and a Warriors Death  
  
The story will get a bit more interesting and truth will be forotten. A consericy has started and people demand answers. And Tasuki might be involved in it. Don't miss the next Chapter, coming soon! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi but the story and the names are my own, if other people have these names it is only a coincedence. Thank you. PLEASE R/R!!!! 


End file.
